


Better Than Studying.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top Ian, dirty talking, im back lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian is doing pushups.Mickey is trying to study but studies Ian instead.Boomshakalaka.





	Better Than Studying.

**Author's Note:**

> IM FINALLY FUCKING BACK!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> It took forever to get my hotspot to work on my laptop from my new phone and I finally got it! I wrote two one shots today and I fucking loved them but my computer deleted them so I wrote this on my phone. It’s short, and no plot but I wanted to write something new so I can get back into sharing smut with you lovely people.
> 
>  
> 
> So I know it’s short as fuck but I am coming back with a longer one shot so keep your eyes out!! Love you all so much. Thank you for being patient.
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Mickey was watching Ian as he did his pushups. He was wearing nothing but boxers and every time he pushed up he would grunt. It turned Mickey on and as he tried studying for his test on Monday, he could only focus on the feelings stirring in his pants.

“Are you almost done?” Mickey asked, “I’m trying to study.”

Ian sat up finally and leaned back against the couch, “It takes a lot to keep myself looking this good.”

“Oh shut up you cocky bastard.”

Ian laughed and crawled over where Mickey was sitting on the floor surrounded by his books and papers, “How’s the studying going?”

“Boring.” Mickey sighed, “It’s Friday and I want to be drunk and doing something.”

“Take a break, baby.” Ian spoke, kissing Mickey’s shoulder, “We can have some fun.”

He moved his lips to Mickey’s neck who tipped his head and sighed at the feeling. He about jumped when Ian’s band began moving up his thigh.

“I know you wanna have some fun.”

He pressed his hand against Mickey’s shorts and groaned at the feeling of his boyfriend being hard,”Why didn’t you tell me you were hard?”

“Blame you and your stupid shirtless pushups, Gallagher.”

Mickey put his things down and pushed Ian to the floor on his back before crawling between his legs and moving up so he could look down at him. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead, forming small puddles in his collarbones. He looked like absolute sin.

Mickey licked his lips and sat up running his hands down Ian’s bare chest, “Wanna fuck?”

He pressed his ass down on Ian’s hardening cock taking Ian’s groan as a yes.

“Get to the bedroom, Mick. Don’t wanna fuck you on the floor.”

Mickey stood up and took his boxers off before walking to the bedroom. The sight of Mickey’s bare ass had Ian throwing his boxers across the room.

Ian spun Mickey around and crashed his lips onto the other boys. Mickey stumbled but grabbed Ian’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Wanna suck you off.” Mickey whispered, “Back up a bit.”

Ian bit his lip as Mickey got to his knees.

 

He placed his hands on Ian’s ass and without a single word forced Ian’s cock all the way in his mouth. With a lot of practice Mickey was able to perfect his gag reflex and had no problem taking Ian’s huge cock.

“Holy fuck!” Ian groaned, “That feels incredible.”

Mickey turned his mouth into a vacuum as he continued to suck Ian’s cock. He spit on the head and used his tongue to run it in circles, flattening his tongue and licking the slit of Ian’s cock causing Ian’s body to shake. He moved down and traced the vein under Ian’s cock with his tongue before taking him back into his mouth.

Ian was groaning, tugging on Mickey’s hair, “You’re fucking incredible. I’m so fucking hard.”

Mickey popped off and licked his lips, “Wanna fuck me?”

“Get on your back and spread your legs.”

Mickey did as he said and let his legs fall apart so Ian could move between them. Usually Ian would take his time but they hadn’t fucked in weeks and they wanted the first round to just be rushed.

Ian licked his palm and jerked himself off before placing himself against Mickey’s ass and pushing in all the way.

“Fucking christ.” Mickey cursed.

Ian wasted no time fucking into his boyfriend. He grunted every time Mickey clenched around him and he knew because it had been so long it wouldn’t take much for him to cum.

But he wanted to make Mickey cum first. Wanted to feel him clench around him and moan out his name.

“That feels so good.” Mickey groaned, “Faster!”

“Don’t touch yourself.” Ian panted, “Want you to cum untouched.”

Mickey’s cock was leaking on his stomach and his balls were getting heavy as his orgasm approached. He usually lasted longer but with the lack of action lately had his body on edge.

“Oh fuck.” Ian groaned, “You’re fucking- oh god, Mickey!”

He slammed inside of Mickey and came suddenly. His body was shaking and he couldn’t control himself.

Mickey groaned at the feeling of Ian cumming inside of him, “Just a little more, Ian! Please!”

He was so desperate and whiney so Ian gave him what he wanted: hard thrusts until Mickey was crying out and cumming all over his stomach.

 

They were panting as they met in the middle for a sloppy make out session.

“So much better than studying.” Mickey panted.

Ian laughed, “Get some rest and the second round will be rougher.”

“Only if you sleep with me.”

“Always, Mickey. Always.”


End file.
